


just friends

by moonbloom_6



Category: mcyt
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, also auto caps is for pussies, and i am a penis, i did not proof read this, i have school tmr, im sorry, um, yeah anyways have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbloom_6/pseuds/moonbloom_6
Summary: george and dream have always been friends, and that’s all they’ll ever be. ...right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	just friends

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 10 minutes pls spare also this is a one-shot, i do not have the inspiration to continue this LMAO (also sorry this is so short it’s very half-assed)

george shifted anxiously in his seat, stealing occasional glances up at dream, who was sitting in the chair across from him. they were sitting at the table furthest from the café’s doors, where almost no one else was. dream was focused on his phone, brow furrowed as he furiously typed something out. george hesitantly tapped dream’s wrist. “your coffee’s getting cold.” dream’s eyes shot up to george’s, and he jerked his phone back. “oh, right. sorry.” he chuckled softly, but george could tell it was forced. george drew his hand back, nervously fiddling with the handle of his own mug. dream must’ve sensed that something was off with george, because he laid a hand softly on george’s. “i’m sorry i haven't been paying attention george, it’s just i was very nervous to come see you, and being here is kind of surreal.” he laughed softly again, and george could tell that it was real this time. “i mean hell, we’ve been best friends for years over the internet, and i didn’t want things to change just because we were going to be talking face to face.” dream continued talking, but george couldn’t focus on the rest of his words. dream’s “friend” echoed through his mind. right. friend. that’s all dream though of him as, and that’s all he’d ever be. a friend. he zoned back in to hear dream say, “...sapnap was just telling me to not be an idiot and just be normal, so here i am.” he smiled at george, and george felt his heart melt. “being normal.” george tried to smile back at him, but it felt weak. dream noticed this and said, “hey, do you wanna just go back to my hotel room or something?” george flushed slightly, and nodded. they stood up, and left the café, the bell dinging softly being them. as soon as they stepped through the door to dream’s hotel room, dream turned swiftly to cradle george’s face in his hands. george felt his face heat up as he tried to avoid his friend’s intense gaze. dream’s eyes scanned over every inch of george’s red face, searching for answers, as though his thoughts would be spelled out on his cheeks. “george,” dream whispered softly, his breath brushing over george’s skin. “can i kiss you?” george’s eyes shot back to dream’s, as he searched for words. not being able to speak, he nodded his head. dream’s face lowered to meet george’s, his lips sliding softly, and hands moving just right. they grazed george’s shoulders, chest, and waist, coming to land lightly on his hips. and george twined his arms over dream’s shoulders, dream’s hands gripped harder, and george thought faintly, ‘that’s probably going to leave bruises.’ he smiled slightly, then moved to deepen the kiss, his tongue swiping over dream’s lips. their mouths moved together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. george’s knees felt weak, and he slipped a little, dream’s face chasing his in an effort to continue kissing him. george moved his face back further and planted his hands on dream’s chest. “i have to breath, idiot.” dream sighed, hands still on george’s hips. “fine, fine,” he said, sneaking in another swift kiss on the lips. george laughed, and took a step back in an effort to give himself some space to collect himself. his face was warm, and his lips kissed red and swollen. dream looked the same, but with a wide grin plastered across his face. “george, you have no idea how long i’ve been waiting to do that.” george flushed even more at the thought of dream also thinking about them in the same way george did. “took you long enough,” he said, leaning back in for more.


End file.
